RJ's The Amazing Race 7
RJ's The Amazing Race 7 RJ's The Amazing Race Season 7 is the seventh installment of the RJ's The Amazing Race series. The season is the first season other than Season 1 to not feature a new twist. The season featured 1st time visits to Bolivia, Chile, Venezuela, Morocco, Tunisia, Netherlands, Liechtenstein, Austria, Sri Lanka and Indonesia. Qwerty101 was the winner of the season! Casting The applications for Season 7 had a slight overflow. Some people were rejected to leave us with 11 teams of 1. The cast included some former teams such as Elvira who participated in Season 2 (Finished 4th), Season 3 (Finished 5th) and Season 4 (Finished 4th). Coolexchangestudent had applied for Season 6, however, had pulled out of the competition at the last minute. Rasmusjt48 had participated in Season 3 (Finished 8th), IceIceBaby had participated in Season 4 (Finished 5th) and Ilikebugs had participated in many Seasons before including Season 2, 3 and 5 (Finished 4th). The cast was mainly new teams. Season 7 Teams & Results *⊃ indicates a team used the U-Turn *⊂ indicates the team received the U-Turn *ƒ indicates a team used the Fast Forward. ƒ next to Leg number indicates no one used the Fast Forward *ε indicates the team used their Express Pass which they won on Leg 1 *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated The Route Leg 1 (United States > Bolivia > Argentina) *Seattle, Washington, United States image:United States Mini.png (Safeco Field) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Seattle to Sucre, Bolivia image:Bolivia Mini.png *Sucre (Patria Olympic Stadium) image:Detour Mini.png *image:Air Travel Mini.png Sucre to Ushuaia, Argentina image:Argentina Mini.png *Ushuaia (Les Eclaireurs Lighthouse) *Ushuaia (Beagle Channel) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams begun their race around the world from Seattle and their first destination was Sucre. Once there they encountered a Detour which was a choice between Slide or Smack. After completing the Detour teams had to sign up for Charter Flights to Ushuaia. At the Pit Stop it was Ev32 who was 1st and won the Express Pass. In the end it was Malcolm25 who was last and was eliminated from the race. Leg 2 (Argentina > Chile) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Ushuaia to Punta Arenas, Chile image:Chile Mini.png *Punta Arenas (Nao Victoria Museo) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Punta Arenas (Seno Otway) image:Detour Mini.png image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Punta Arenas teams encountered their 1st Roadblock were they had to work out the name of the boat that was in the picture. Teams then faced a Detour were they chose either Sling It or Click It. Teams were required to complete the Detour to check-in for this leg. At the Pit Stop it was Qwerty101 who checked-in 1st and Zquest was last and was eliminated. Leg 3 (Chile > Venezuela) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Punta Arenas to Caracas, Venezuela image:Venezuela Mini.png *Caracas (Caracas Cathedral) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Caracas (International Christian School) image:Detour Mini.png image:U-Turn Mini.png *Caracas (National Pantheon of Venezuela) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Upon arrivial in Caracas teams took on a Roadblock which required them to answer 3 questions about the Caracas Cathedral. In the Detour teams had to pick either Dots or Blocks. After completing the Detour teams discovered a U-Turn were IceIceBaby used the U-Turn on Elvira. At the Pit Stop it was Qwerty101 who was 1st and Ahmir99 was last and was eliminated. Leg 4 (Venezuela > Morocco) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Caracas to Rabat, Morocco image:Morocco Mini.png *Rabat (Mausoleum of Mohammed V) image:Detour Mini.png *Rabat (Chellah) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Rabat (Hassan Tower) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams left Caracas and flew to Rabat were teams had to choose either Fast Cars or Slow Cars in the Detour. Teams were required to search among the ruins of Chellah for their next clue by guessing numbers between 1 and 100. Once they guessed a correct number they received their next clue. At the Pit Stop it was Qwerty101 and IceIceBaby who checked-in 1st while Ilikebugs was last and was eliminated. Leg 5 (Morocco > Tunisia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Rabat to Tunis, Tunisia image:Tunisia Mini.png *Tunis (Sea Gate) image:Detour Mini.png *Tunis (Cathedral of St Vincent de Paul) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Tunis (Al-Zaytuna Mosque) image:Pit Stop Mini.png In Tunis teams encountered a Detour were they had a choice between Avoider or Collector. In the Roadlbock teams had to make a blog on Tengaged and get at least 3 people to comment on it - the blog had to be called Roadblock. At the Pit Stop Qwerty101 was 1st again along with IceIceBaby and Ev32. In the end it was Rasmusjt48 who was last and eliminated. Leg 6 (Tunisia > Netherlands) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Tunis to Amsterdam, Netherlands image:Netherlands Mini.png *Amsterdam (Royal Palace of Amsterdam) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Amsterdam (Magere Brug) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Amsterdam (Oude Kerk) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Amsterdam teams discovered a Fast Forward in which the teams that found out were the window in the picture could be found won the Fast Forward. Elvira won the Fast Forward. The Detour was a choice between Knocker or Cutter. The Roadblock required teams to find the 33rd Game I played on Tengaged. At the Pit Stop it was Elvira who checked-in 1st and 1ry99 was last and was eliminated. Leg 7 (Netherlands > Liechtenstein) *Amsterdam (Vondelpark) image:Roadblock Mini.png *image:Bus Travel Mini.png Amsterdam to Vaduz, Liechtenstein image:Liechtenstein Mini.png *Vaduz (Vaduz Cathedral) image:Detour Mini.png image:U-Turn Mini.png *Vaduz (Vaduz Castle) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams continued racing in Amsterdam were they faced a Roadblock in which they had to find The Fish in Vondelpark. Teams then found out they had to sign-up for Charter Buses to Vaduz. In Vaduz teams encountered a Detour were they chose either Ball or Wire. Ev32 used his Express Pass to skip the Detour. Following the Detour teams discovered a U-Turn were Elvira used the U-Turn on Qwerty101. At the Pit Stop Ev32 and IceIceBaby both checked-in 1st while Coolexchangestudent arrived last but was NOT eliminated as this was a Non-Elimination leg. Leg 8 (Liechtenstein > Austria) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Vaduz to Vienna, Austria image:Austria Mini.png *Vienna (Giant Ferris Wheel) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Vienna (Spanish Riding School) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Vienna (Vienna State Opera) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Vienna teams discovered a Fast Forward in which the team to work out which building had the marble staircase in the picture won the Fast Forward and headed directly to the Pit Stop. The Fast Forward was not used. In the Roadblock teams had to count the number of Yellow Flags as they rode the Giant Ferris Wheel (via a Youtube Video). Teams then discovered Coolexchangestudent's Speed Bump in which Coolexchangestudent had to unscramble the letters provided to form the name of a palace in Vienna. The Detour was a choice between Land or Sea. At the Pit Stop it was Qwerty101 and Elvira who checked-in 1st while the Speed Bump was enough for Coolexchangestudent to arrive last and be eliminated. Leg 9 (Austria > Sri Lanka) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Vienna to Colombo, Sri Lanka image:Sri Lanka Mini.png *Colombo (Beira Lake) image:Detour Mini.png *Colombo (Supreme Court of Sri Lanka) image:Yield Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Colombo (World Trade Centre) image:Pit Stop Mini.png In Colombo teams faced a Detour were teams chose between Skater or Tracer. Teams then discovered a Yield were Qwerty101 used the Yield on Ev32. The Roadblock made teams sort a list of people who are current Justices in the Supreme Court into alphabetical order. At the Pit Stop it was Qwerty101 who was 1st for the 6th time. In the end it was Ev32 who was last but NOT eliminated as this was a non-elimination leg. Leg 10 (Sri Lanka > Indonesia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Colombo to Jakarta, Indonesia image:Indonesia Mini.png *Jakarta (Istiqlal Mosque) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Jakarta (Taman Mini Indonesia Indah) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Jakarta (National Monument) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After leaving Colombo and arriving in Jakarta teams discovered Ev32's Speed Bump were Ev32 had to find the colour and the animal that formed the nickname of the place called Keong Emas. In the Detour teams picked either Orbiter or Bouncer. The Roadblock required teams to work out the name of the mascot of the Taman Mini Indonesia Indah. At the Pit Stop it was Qwerty101 who checked-in 1st for the 7th time and Ev32 was last and was eliminated. Leg 11 (Indonesia > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Jakarta to Seattle, Washington, United States image:United States Mini.png *Seattle (Pike Place Market) *Seattle (Space Needle) image:Detour Mini.png *Seattle (Seattle Central Library) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Seattle (Safeco Field) image:Finish Line.png After arriving in their final destination, Seattle, teams received an additional task at Pike Place Market in which they had to take all the teams from the season and put them into order of elimination. In the Detour teams had to choose either Air Control or Mouse Control. The Roadblock required teams to remember their Season 7 race experience. They had to put the cities/countries they visited during the season in order of when they visited them in Season 7. At the Finish Line it was Qwerty101 who crossed the Finish Line 1st which was his 8th 1st place tieing with Nbkiller's record for the most leg wins. Elvira was 2nd and IceIceBaby was 3rd. Season 7 Facts & Records *1st Season not to introduce a new twist since Season 1 *On Leg 7 Elvira got away with using a Fast Forward even though she had already used a U-Turn on Leg 6. This is becuase the host didn't realise at the time *On Leg 9 Qwerty101 originally wanted to use the Yield on Coolexchangestudent, however, as Coolexchangestudent was eliminated Qwerty101 had to change who he used it on. He changed it to Ev32 *Qwerty101 ties with the record for the most leg wins (8 - Ties with Nbkiller from Season 6) *Ties with the record for the most countries visited in 1 Season (12 - Ties with Season 5) *1st time visits to Bolivia, Chile, Venezuela, Morocco, Tunisia, Netherlands, Liechtenstein, Austria, Sri Lanka and Indonesia